


Пусть цветёт

by double_knot



Series: everyday project 2018 [5]
Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/double_knot/pseuds/double_knot
Summary: Наён любила нарциссы. Кёлькён же их ненавидела.





	Пусть цветёт

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let It Bloom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603629) by [squirtotles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirtotles/pseuds/squirtotles). 



Кёлькён почувствовала, как сжалась её грудь, когда воздух ушёл из лёгких. Она шатаясь ввалилась в ванную. Дыхание было прерывистым и поверхностным, когда Кёлькён трясущимися руками потянулась закрыть дверь. Рухнув на колени, она подняла крышку унитаза и зашлась безудержным кашлем.  
~  
_− Эй!_  
_Ыну набрала в ладони воды, выплеснула её прямо на Кёлькён, и та странно улыбнулась, вытерев лицо. Она налетела на Ыну, и обе повалились на колени, прямо в песок, а вода накрыла сверху по самые плечи._  
_Кёлькён рассмеялась, когда Ыну, размахивая руками, отстранилась и сбежала в море. Кёлькён поднялась, отряхнула песок с рук и направилась к подстилкам. Наён встретила её с полотенцем, и они присели, зарыв ноги в песок._  
_− Остальные ещё не закончили играть, почему ты уже здесь? − спросила Наён._  
_− Мне стало скучно, − солгала Кёлькён сквозь сжатые зубы. Она заметила, как Наён с подозрением сощурилась, но не стала допытываться._  
_Они сидели в тишине, соприкасаясь плечами, и слушали радостные вопли остальных участниц группы, пока те резвились в море. Кёлькён смотрела, как Наён коснулась ранее построенного ими песочного замка, подняла прутик и установила его на самую верхушку. ___  
_− Было бы чудесно, будь у нас был цветок вместо прутика. ___  
_Наён рассмеялась и задела коленом Кёлькён, пока та безуспешно пыталась скрыть расцветающую на лице улыбку. ___  
_− Какой у тебя любимый цветок?_  
_Кёлькён увидела, как брови Наён двинулись от раздумий, и затаила дыхание от красоты и неожиданного желания заправить цветок той за ухо. ___  
_− Нарцисс, − ответила она с лёгким румянцем на щеках. − Он символизирует перерождение или новое начало, а иногда ещё и безответную любовь._  
_Уголки губ Наён опустились вниз, и Кёлькён тотчас потянулась к её руке._  
_− Почему кто-то вроде тебя должен волноваться о безответной любви? ___  
_Лицо Наён стало красным от смущения, и она шлёпнула Кёлькён по руке. ___  
~  


___Когда кашель сошёл на нет, Кёлькён прочистила горло, посмотрела вниз на унитаз и увидела лепестки нарцисса.___  
− Кёлькён?  
Голос Наён доносился из гостиной.  
− Кёлькён, мы уходим. Где ты?  
Она быстро смыла содержимое и поднялась на ноги. Когда Кёлькён отперла дверь, на её лице уже была искусственная улыбка. Всё будет хорошо.  
− Иду!  
Она надела носки, перекинула рюкзак через правое плечо и поспешила ко входной двери.  
~  
− Что происходит?  
Ыну открыла дверь их общей спальни и стала свидетелем того, как Кёлькён, скорчившись, лазила посреди рассыпанных по всему полу лепестков нарцисса.  
− Кёлькён, какого чёрта…  
− Помоги мне убрать, быстро.  
Жёсткий ответ застал Ыну врасплох, но она последовала указаниям и руками собирала лепестки. Они с Кёлькён скидывали их в корзину, после чего смыли в унитаз.  
Ыну присела на край кровати. В её голове витали тысячи вопросов, и она нервно перебирала пальцы. Кёлькён вышла из ванной и присела рядом.  
− Прости меня, − сказала Кёлькён.  
Ыну покачала головой, легко улыбнулась и спросила, не успев даже обдумать вопрос:  
− Это ханахаки?  
Кёлькён с едва расширившимися глазами повернулась лицом к Ыну.  
− Откуда ты знаешь?  
Ыну пожала плечами.  
− У Минкён такое было.  
Кёлькён открыла рот, а затем молча закрыла, потому что ничего, кроме вздоха, у неё выдать не получилось. Как она могла об этом не знать?  
− Кёнвон любила её в ответ, поэтому всё прошло, − пояснила Ыну. Её взгляд был полон сожаления.  
− Или на твои чувства отвечают взаимностью, или ты делаешь операцию.  
Кёлькён ненавидела второй вариант. Как и то, что для лечения необходимо было причинить себе боль, заставить перестать себя любить.  
− Это Наён, да?  
Кёлькён медленно кивнула. Иногда она задумывалась, насколько хорошо они сошлись с Ыну, что той без труда удавалось читать мысли.  
− Давно?  
Голос Ыну опустился до шёпота, как если бы в комнате они были не одни, и при этом делились секретами, о которых не следовало знать остальным.  
− Около двух недель.  
Кёлькён вспомнила количество выкашлянных лепестков за этот немалый срок, равно как и то, что цветы нарциссов, которые так обожала Наён, в конечном итоге должны перекрыть дыхательные пути, а после − всю дыхательную систему. Любовь буквально убивала, как бы банально это не звучало.  
− Будешь делать операцию?  
Рука Ыну переместилась на бедро Кёлькён, и успокаивающе выводила круги.  
− Не думаю, что хочу этого.  
Кёлькён начала вспоминать, как всё началось: как сердце встрепенулось, когда Наён впервые взяла её за руку, хотя это была случайность, просто лёгкое касание; как Наён была рядом каждый раз, когда обострялась тоска по дому, как она однажды нашла её в углу комнаты для тренировок поздней ночью и позволила лить слезы у себя на плече; как Наён всегда была тем, кто ставил других на первое место, дарила заботу и внимание гораздо больше других. В голову Кёлькён никогда не приходило, что её чувства были большим, чем просто восхищение. Но затем она начала чувствовать злость, когда с Наён происходили неприятности, или укол ревности, когда Наён относилась к кому-то лучше, чем к Кёлькён. Кёлькён вспомнила тот единственный раз, когда осталась одна в общежитие, потому что остальные девочки разъехались по домам, и, подумав о Наён, она начала давиться слезами и кашлять жёлтыми лепестками.  
− Но, рано или поздно, мне придётся.  
~  
Руки Кёлькён были сжаты в кулак, а пальцы при этом дрожали. Она взглянула на потолок и постаралась выровнять дыхание, но ей, застрявшей в четырёх стенах и в окружении медицинского оборудования, с трудом это удавалось.  
Ыну сказала, что она будет в порядке.  
Кёлькён не хотела быть в порядке, даже если это означало мучительную боль при откашливании цветов. Но когда на днях Ыну обнаружила её едва в сознании, среди бесконечного количества лепестков, она сама поняла, что это недолго будет продолжаться. Нарциссы, которые растут в её лёгких, со временем заблокируют органы дыхания, она не сможет дышать и будет умирать в одиночестве.  
Кёлькён встревоженно зажевала нижнюю губу, когда подошёл хирург с респиратором в руке.  
− Чжоу Кёлькён, верно? Всё будет хорошо, просто закрой глаза и посчитай до десяти.  
Кёлькён прикрыла веки и приложила все усилия, чтобы не думать о Наён. О том, что была самым счастливым человеком, когда Наён дарила ей улыбку или ободряюще похлопывала по плечу. Всё будет хорошо.  
~  
Кёлькён почувствовала прикосновение к руке, и её ресницы задрожали. Она распахнула глаза и оказалась среди белых стен, под белым потолком.  
− Ты проснулась.  
Кёлькён повернула голову влево и увидела встревоженно улыбающуюся Ыну.  
− Я сказала остальным, что ты заболела и пошла в медицинский центр на обследование, − сказала она. − Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?  
Кёлькён вдохнула и ощутила, как холодный воздух проходит через её ноздри. А когда странно выдохнула, почувствовала, что лёгкие чисты, в них не осталось ни следа болезни. Кёлькён не была уверена - может, этот вывод был сделан чисто на психологическом уровне.  
− Думаю, да, − улыбнулась она в ответ.  
~  
Как только они вернулись, Кёнвон поприветствовала их первой и сразу засыпала вопросами об обследовании, но Кёлькён с бодрой улыбкой лишь отмахнулась. Они с Ыну вошли в их общую спальню, Кёлькён поставила рюкзак у кровати и присела на кровать, чтобы снять носки.  
Как раз в этот момент в комнату зашла Наён, и у Кёлькён перехватило дыхание.  
− Слышала, ты заболела. Сейчас ты чувствуешь себя лучше?  
Кёлькён непроизвольно вцепилась в простынь, заставила себя поднять взгляд и посмотреть в карие глаза Наён. Она ожидала шквала чувств, сжатых в плотную линию губ и того, что придётся извиниться и удалиться в ванную. Но ничего не почувствовала.  
− Кёлькён?  
Наён махнула рукой перед лицом, и Кёлькён сфокусировалась на ней.  
− А? Да, я в порядке, просто немного устала.  
Наён кивнула, взъерошила волосы Кёлькён и вышла из комнаты. Часть Кёлькён хотела разваливаться, погребенная осознанием, что она больше не знает, как это − любить кого-то, любить Наён. Но даже тогда она ничего не чувствовала: глаза были сухи, а сердце никак не отзывалось.  
“Ну что?” беззвучно спросила Ыну со своей кровати.  
Она покачала головой. Ничего.  
~  
_− Тогда какие цветы любишь ты? − спросила Наён, когда Кёлькён достала из кармана телефон, чтобы сфотографировать продолжающих баловаться участниц группы._  
_−− Я?_  
_−Кёлькён обернулась, сияя улыбкой, задумчиво прижала пальцы к губам и слегка покусывала их._  
_−− Маргаритки, − воскликнула она и взволнованно хлопнула в ладони._  
_−− Маргаритки, − эхом повторила Наён. − Невинность, чистота и жизнерадостность. Тебе подходит._  
_−Кёлькён хихикнула, игриво стукнув Наён по руке._  
_−− Пошли к остальным. Давай!_  
_−Наён вовсе не хотела шевелить конечностями и лезть в воду, но, тем не менее, позволила Кёлькён потащить себя._  
~  
− Наён! - позвала Кёлькён из гостиной.  
− Наён, мы уже выходим! Где ты?  
Наён закрыла кран и провела рукой по лбу. Посмотрела на своё отражение в зеркале и нацепила на лицо улыбку.  
− Вы идите вперёд, я догоню!  
Она услышала звук удаляющихся шагов, и, убедившись, что все ушли, сползла на пол и обняла колени.  
Наён старалась понять, что произошло. Кёлькён всегда отличалась здоровьем, не грешила ничем, кроме неправильного питания, поэтому, когда ей позвонила Ыну и сообщила, что Кёлькён не придёт на тренировку из-за болезни, Наён в этом засомневалась. Наён никогда не спала крепким сном, поэтому замечала все вылазки Кёлькён в ванную комнату посреди ночи. Она проводила там по меньше мере полчаса, и Наён слышала всё: от безостановочного кашля до звуков воды и обратных шагов. Она задумалась, почему не придавала этому большого значения, потому что всё могло разрешиться ещё пару месяцев назад.  
Слеза скатилась по её щеке, когда она закашлялась, приложив руки ко рту. И когда Наён убрала их, то увидела на раскрытых ладонях цветок маргаритки.


End file.
